SeaView Community Services (Seaview) is a private, non-profit community services agency located in rural, south-central Alaska. SeaView Rural Internet Connection Grant proposal is requesting funds to install equipment that will provide a fast, secure gateway Internet connection to SeaView?s existing local area network. The objectives of the proposed project are: 1) Provide rural clinicians, clients, administration and technical staff with high-speed, secure access to Internet resources and email; 2) Establish secure communications with affiliated health care providers, sister agencies, State and Federal institutions colleagues, and staff at remote locations, and 3) Empower clinicians with state-of- the-art health care information to better serve their rural clients. In order to fulfill these goals, grant funds will be used to purchase, install and implement the equipment and software necessary to establish a gateway Internet connection. SeaView Community Services? mission is to provide services that will strengthen families, foster self-sufficiency and enhance the quality of life for its clients. Access to global resources will assist SeaView Staff to fulfill that mission. SeaView is committed to assuming all ongoing costs to manage the Internet connection beyond the first project year.